Unrequited love
by Yukihara Mikan
Summary: Yukihara Mikan, a student who transferred to a prestigious school. In that school she met a girl named Imai Hotaru w/c became her bestfriend and a boy named Hyuuga Natsume w/c became her greatest enemy in the school, what will happen to Mikan?
1. Unrequited love: Prologue

PROLOGUE

He's standing right in front of me, right now. I don't know what to do. What to say. Then he suddenly spoke. "It took me a long time to realize what I really feel for you. You gave me a new reason to continue living. You became my hope, my faith and my life. All that I can ever think about is you. Everyday and every night, I can't help myself. You … what did you do to me?" *Silence* he suddenly looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you Mikan". Slowly his face approaches mine. I can feel the warmth of his breath. Until his lips met mine. His lips so warm touched mine. I can't believe this is happening. He hugs me so tightly with his warm arms. His chest so close to mine. At that moment it seemed that time has stopped. I can't explain the feelings I feel at this moment. I never thought this day would come. I never thought those words would come out of his mouth. All that I could think about that time is that I love him too.


	2. Part 1: The new school

Chapter 1

It is such a fine day. The birds are singing, trees are dancing and the students are hurriedly running… WAIT. Running? "I'M LATE!"

I'm Yukihara Mikan, simple yet extraordinary. Born in Hokkaido and now leaving in Tokyo with my mom. I just enrolled to this new school yesterday. First day of class at a new school, I'm late and I'm lost. I don't know where to go. This academy is so huge! I don't know anything about this school. All I know is what my section is. Grade 5 class B.

Run. Run. Run. *boogsh!*

"Ow, I'm sorry!" Oops, I accidentally bumped into a teacher. Oh it's…"Narumi-sensei!" I shouted.

"Oh, it's you Mikan-chan. Are you going to your room?" he said to me.

"uhmm, yes sensei. And I'm kind of late." I replied to him.

"Oh that's fine. Since you're new in this academy, but next time you should be early. Want me to accompany you to your room?" he asked.

"Really? Yes! Yes!" I replied to him quickly.

So, there, we went together to my room. Good thing I bumped into someone I knew. Sensei was the one who helped me to enroll in this academy. I'm very thankful to him.

"Grade 5 Class B, this is it." Narumi-sensei said.

"Thank you for accompanying me sensei. Uhmm, where's your class?" I asked.

"Here." He replied while smiling.

Eh? "here?" I said surprisingly.

"yes, haha, I'm the homeroom adviser of this class, your class." Sensei replied.

Even though I was surprised, deep inside I'm really happy. Since sensei is already close to me, it will not be very hard for me to adjust in this academy.

"Good morning class. I would like to introduce to you your new classmate, Yukihara Mikan. Please assist her and help her adjust in her new school." Sensei announced to the class.

After the announcement sensei told me to find a vacant seat for me to sit on. And luckily I found one. The chairs in this academy are different from ours back in Hokkaido. These chairs are for two persons, just like a bench.

Oh right, my seatmate! Everyone's got a seatmate yet where's mine? A few moments after a black-haired girl with such beautiful purple eyes came in the room.

"Sensei, sorry I'm late." She said.

She quickly went beside my seat. She never said hi or even asked for who am I. She's so quiet and mysterious. Throughout the whole class she never ever uttered a single word. She's interesting that I want to talk to her, I want to know her and I want to be friends with her. I must talk to her.

"Hi! I'm Yukihara Mikan, can you be my friend?" I picked up all my courage to say this to her.

She stopped doing her work and stared at me.

5 minutes later…

*silence*

15 minutes later…

*silence*

30 minutes later…

*silence* Will she ever stop staring at me? It's been half an hour already!

"Sorry about that, I'm Imai Hotaru, I don't talk to new people after looking at them for a few moments, I usually observe first. So you're the transfer student right? Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan." She said while smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Hotaru-chan." I replied while shaking hands with her.

Hotaru-chan's quiet but she's a really nice friend for me. I think we're going to be good friends. I'm glad that I talked to her. I finally found a new friend!


	3. Part 2: A kid named Natsume

**Chapter 2 – a kid named Natsume**

"Hotaru!" I shouted while running towards Hotaru.

Today's my second day in this academy and so far I'm having so much fun. Yesterday I met a lot of new friends and they gave me a tour in the academy. I never knew that an academy could be so huge! I'm so lucky that my mom enrolled me here.

"Good morning class!" Narumi-sensei's here! Yesterday I accidentally bumped into him; actually it was a good thing because I was also lost that time, so he accompanied me to the room. I didn't expect he was my adviser at all. I was surprised and blissful.

So far I only met half of the class yesterday and I still don't know much about them. Hotaru's my closest friend in the room. She's quiet and stubborn at times but she's really kind if you get to know her more.

"Natsume-kun's absent again? It's been three days already. What could possibly happen to him?" Narumi-sensei announced.

My classmates began to murmur to each other especially the girls. Murmuring about him, Natsume-kun, and from the looks on their faces I can say that they are dreadfully worried on what had happened to this person.

"Who's Natsume-kun?" I courageously asked Sumire-chan who is seating in front of me.

"You don't know who he is?" she replied. "He's one of the most popular kids in this academy. And he's going to be my future boyfriend you know? Hehehe But enough about that, I'm terribly worried about him right now. What could have happened to him? My Natsume!" and just like that she turned away and talked to the other girls about that guy.

Is he that popular? I wonder what does he look like and what is his attitude like? Why are girls so engrossed with that guy? That Natsume…

*riiiinggg!* "It's time for recess! Eat well." Narumi-sensei shouted.

"Mikan-chan, why are you so quiet since then? Do you have a problem?" Iinchou-kun curiously asked me.

"Oh, am I really that quiet? Sorry, I was thinking why is that guy really popular and all?" I replied.

"Eh? Who's that guy you're talking about?" Iinchou-kun said.

"Natsume, Sumire-chan said that he's so popular and all, I'm just curious." I replied.

"Oh, is that it?" … "Yes." I nodded.

"Hyuuga Natsume, he's a delinquent kind of kid you know. He's usually stubborn and quiet. He never talks to anyone except his bestfriend, Nogi Ruka. He's also the elementary governor and is very popular in this academy. I don't why is he so stubborn and all when we ask him about his family. Maybe he hates them or maybe he just doesn't want anything to be spread in the academy." He explained to me.

"Oh." I replied. I cannot state anything else. It seems like he's having a lot of problems on his own. I wonder why. Does he hate his family? This guy, Natsume.


	4. Part 3: Partners

**Chapter 3 – Partners**

"Today is the day!" Inchou-kun shouted joyfully. Everyone's in high spirits today. They're all excited and at the same time nervous. I'm feeling the same way too you know. Starting today I'm going to be close to a person till the end of the school year. I'm excited on being close friends with that person, whoever it may be. Ooohh so excited!

We're going to have our year long partners in school today! As what sensei had said yesterday, our partners will be the person who will accompany us when we go out of school, when we make projects, when we make assignments and especially our partners will be the ones who will help us in times of need. Speaking of which I wonder who will be my partner will he/she be good? Bad? I wonder.

"You're on the way." An unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke. I was so engrossed in thinking who will be my partner be that I didn't realize that I am blocking the way to the room. What an idiot I am.

I quickly turned to face and say sorry to the person with an unfamiliar voice. Oh, it's a boy. And not just any boy, he has such a nice black silky hair, his eyes shining like a star, such fair skin, such height and don't mention, such face so handsome! Oh my, oh my, he's one of my classmates! But I think I haven't met him yet. Could it be that … he's Natsume? Or maybe not.

"S-sorry!" I said while giving him a 90 degree bow.

"TCH! So annoying. Idiot." He said. Then he quickly entered the room.

Annoying? He's so rude! He didn't even say that it's okay or even fine by me! Urgh what a bother and I thought he would be so kind. Guess I was wrong.

"Good morning class! Are you all excited? You know what I'm talking about right?" Narumi-sensei started to announce. "I worked this out overnight so please bear with me. I hope you will be close to your partners!"

"I hope that I'll be with Hotaru-chan or with Iinchou-kun." I whispered.

"So, may I start announcing now?" Sensei asked the class. "Yes sensei!" we all said.

"Yuu Tobita you're with Imai Hotaru, Shouda Sumire you're with Yome Kokoro, Ogasawara Nonoko you're with Umenomiya Anna, Usami Wakako you're with Hoshino Hoshio, Kitsuneme you're with Nogi,Ruka, … Yukihara Mikan you're going to be with Hyuuga Natsume …" sensei's still talking while others are also searching for their partners.

"WHAT? Mikan! You're so lucky! You're partners with Natsume-kun! I envy you!" Sumire-chan shouted. Many of my classmates started to murmur and some shouted.

"Hyuuga Natsume?" I asked quietly, too quiet that I'm the only one who can hear. I'm still not sure of his face, I wonder if he's the rude boy from a while ago. I really hope not.

"You haven't seen Natsume yet right? He's present today you know." Hotaru-chan said. "He's over there." She pointed directly to a black-haired boy sitting quietly at the back beside Ruka-pyon. WAIT. It's him! The rude boy! It's really him! Gaaah! He's going to be my partner? What an unexpected thing to happen!

"waaaa! Him?" I shouted while tearing up. "But he's so rude."

"Don't worry Mikan-chan, you'll be friends with Natsume-kun." Sensei cheered me up but I'm not really cheered up. "I really do hope that you'll be good friends." Sensei went out after.

I can't believe it! I'm already crying. *shedding more tears* and come to think of it, since he's my partner, and he should know that by now, he should be stopping me from crying right now! But look at what is he doing. He's just sitting so quietly with an unexplainable expression.

I can't be partners with that guy! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

Note: Sorry if Mikan overly reacted on this chapter. I really can't help but type what came in my mind. Even so, please still read the next more chapters to come.


	5. Part 4: The start of everything

**Chapter 4 – The start of everything**

Note: this chapter is about what Mikan and Natsume thinks of each other after being set as partners. Hope you enjoy! ~~

_**Mikan's thoughts **_

"Class, you should start to know more about your partners right now, enjoy yourselves!" Narumi-sensei announced.

"So we're partners huh? Really bothersome, having a cry baby for a partner. Tch!" Natsume said.

"As if I wanted you to be my partner." Well to be honest, I wanted at first but after you being rude to me, it all changes completely. "And I'm not a cry baby! You Jerk!" I replied to him.

"Idiot." he replied back then he suddenly smirked.

"Urgh! Why did this happen to me? Having a rude partner for a year is such a big torture!"

"Hey idiot! You're too noisy." He told me. "Be quiet for once."

"I'm not an idiot you jerk!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!" what? Did I just say _yes I am_? What?

"HAHAHA!" he loudly laughed.

He really is rude. For a guy with that I face I really wouldn't know that he's rude. Oh God help me.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Natsume's thoughts**_

"You're so rude! I hate you!" Mikan shouted at me and cried after I laughed at her idiocy.

I never thought that a girl would say that in front of me. Most girls say I love you and all, but this is the first time a girl said that she hates me. But I don't like her, in fact, I hate her too. She is so stupid, so loud and such a crybaby. She irritates me a lot starting that time she blocked my way to the room. How can I survive having this kind of partner? I think Narumi-sensei set this up. Urgh, so indecent of him to make her my partner. I didn't do anything bad to have this kind of partner you know. I'm just being quiet with my best friend, Ruka. I wish he's my partner and not that crybaby. I hope this year will end soon.

"Hey idiot! When will you stop crying?" I annoyingly asked her.

"When you're already not my partner." She replied.

"I'll be as happy as you are if that will come true. But sadly that will come true after a year." I told her. But I really do wish that it will come true too, when she's not my partner anymore.

"uwaaa!" she cried loudly.

"What a crybaby." I whispered.

She's such a big cry baby, so annoying and frustrating. I truly can't stand her presence! Somebody help me escape this torture!


	6. Part 5: I want to go to the festival!

**Chapter 5 – I want to go to the festival!**

"Idiot!" Natsume shouted.

"Jerk!" Mikan shouted back.

"Crybaby!" Natsume shouted back too.

"Delinquent!" Mikan shouted back again.

Almost a week has passed and still no changes between Natsume and Mikan.

.

.

.

"Mikan, the festival downtown is starting today you know." Mom said while we were eating our breakfast.

"Really?" I replied excitedly.

"Yes, my co-workers told me yesterday, I'm going with them later, are you going with your friends?" mom asked.

"I don't know, maybe." I replied.

"What about your partner?" mom asked while smirking.

"MOM!" I shouted. "I don't want to go with that rude boy. And besides he won't go with me too." I said to her.

"HAHA!" she laughed. "Did you forget what your sensei said before?" mom asked.

"What?" I asked because I can't remember.

"When you go out of school you need to be with your partner no matter what. Remember that? HAHA" mom said with a tone like she's teasing me.

"Oh, I remember that but I can't recall the line NO MATTER WHAT. Sensei didn't say NO MATTER WHAT. Mom you're so childish, you know that I hate that guy." I told her.

By the way, my mom knows about Natsume and how much I hate him and all. After I said things about him, mom always teases me and makes me think things that I don't want to think about.

"Remember dear, the more you hate the more you love. HAHA!" mom said while teasing again.

"Err. I hate that guy!" I said.

"HAHAHA!" mom continued to laugh.

.

.

.

Honestly, I want to go to the festival too but how? I can't go with that guy. I just can't imagine what will happen if he's there. I can't celebrate the festival happily if he's there! I want to go with Hotaru-chan! *cries*

.

.

.

"Mikan-chan, will you go to the festival later?" Inchou-kun asked me.

"Yes! I want to but do we need to go with our partners when we go there?" I asked.

"I think so, yes. Narumi-sensei said that we should be with our partners when we go out of school right? Unless our parents will be with us." He explained.

"My mom's going with her co-workers later… so that means… NOOOO!" I replied.

"Why don't you ask HIM to go with you? Maybe, just maybe, he will agree." Hotaru-chan said.

"I don't want to go with him but I also want to go to the festival. Urgh! Why do have such a rule?" I said. "Ok, I'll try and ask him now."

I picked up all my courage and slowly approached his chair. I'm really going to beg him to go so that I can go see the festival. I really want to go.

"Uhmm, Natsume." I said and faced him. He turned and faced me. "Can you accompany me later at the festival? I really want to go."

"No." he replied.

"But…"

"No."

"Please Natsume…"

"I don't want to, idiot. It's troublesome."

"But…"

"I said no. why don't you just go with other person instead?"

"But I can't go with any other person. The only way for me to go is for you to accompany me. If my mom wouldn't go with her co-workers then I wouldn't probably be begging in front of you now! Hmpf!" I shouted at him and went back to my chair.

"Hey Natsume, don't you think you're being rather harsh to her? She just wants to go to the festival." Ruka told Natsume. "Look at her, she's crying again. I know it's annoying but you should be kind to her even just once."

Natsume turned to look at Mikan in her seat. She saw her crying so loud with her friends by her side. And the reason why is him.

Natsume then stood up and approached Mikan's seat and said.

"Hey idiot, do you really want to go to the festival later?" he asked.

Mikan sat up straight a saw Natsume. "Y-yes." She replied.

"Then I'll go if you stop crying right now. It's irritating." He said.

"Really?" she surprisingly asked.

"You don't want to go? I'll change my mi—"

"Don't! I'll stop crying already."Mikan smiled and wiped her tears. "Thank you Natsume!"

"Yey! I can go to the festival!" I blissfully shouted.

He smiled and went back to his seat.

That's the first time Natsume smiled. I can't believe it. The first time!

**NOTE: Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
